


I’m Not Gay, Fatass

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: A Lot Of Minor Character Appearances, Comedy, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Kyle Beats Up Cartman A Lot, Kyle Is ShORt, M/M, Stan Is Wasted, There’s Creek If You Squint, There’s Some Style If You Look Hard Enough But Also Not Really, They Are All Teenagers In This But There Are Still No Sexual Themes, eric cartman is an asshole, slight angst, style, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys head to their first high school party, where Stan gets absolutely wasted- and he confronts a sober Kyle in the alleyway with beer in his hand. Eric Cartman of course- finds this a perfect opportunity to take a picture and show the whole school. Kyle soon finds out and well, beats the shit out of him. Because Kyle of course, isn’t gay.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 5





	I’m Not Gay, Fatass

kyle’s not gay.

he’s always known that, it’s not a shock to him really, but kyle can’t help he’s in a bit of a… bad position.

“stan, you’re wasted.”

“kyleeeeeee.”

stan’s obviously been drinking too much alcohol, and the redheaded boy can smell it on his breath within a second. 

“stan. listen, cartman’s gonna come here any minute and-“

that’s when kyle knows it’s over, when he hears the snap, when he sees the flash from the corner of his eye.

it’s not kyle’s fault stan has a bottle of beer in one hand, and his other arm to the side of kyle, where he has him pinned against the wall. 

it’s not his fucking fault, because he’s not gay. 

feeling an immediate frown fall to his face, kyle doesn’t feel bad when he shoves stan back.

kyle doesn’t feel bad when stan falls back, or when he trips.

because kyle isn’t gay.

he isn’t gay. 

and yet, kyle can’t help it when he winces.

when he apologizes under his breath.

kyle immediately regrets it, when he helps stan up.

because cartman is gone now. and kyle has to help stan home because stan, is obviously wasted.

“we shouldn’t have went to this fucking party.” kyle groans to himself, dragging stan away as he can only hope cartman will give him a break.

kyle should’ve known that was asking for too much, he should’ve realized that the moment he went to school the following week. 

when people were looking, laughing. 

kyle knew cartman had done it.

well, he’d done it for the last time.

because kyle isn’t gay. 

“CARTMAN!” kyle yells, gaining attention from the people around him as they gather in the hall, kenny and stan amongst them.

“oh, hi je-“

cartman doesn’t get to finish.

within moments, kyle is on him, punching him, kicking him, beating the shit out of him.

“i’m not gay fatass!” kyle manages to shout.

“fuck you jew!” and cartman manages to hook his nose just right because kyle yelps, falling back with his hands pinching his nose as blood trickles down.

great, the fat fucker’s broken his nose now.

kyle let’s out an angry shout, and he lunges forward, but stan manages to grab the collar of his jacket at the last minute, hoisting him backwards as the principal comes rushing to grab eric.

and kyle is confused, because stan has never been interested in stopping their fights. i mean, kyle has always beat the shit out of cartman. 

why does stan care now ?

“what’s wrong with being gay kyle?!” and cartman’s smirking as he shouts it, the principal’s grip tight on his arm.

“there’s nothing wrong with it, i’m just not fucking gay!!” and kyle swears if stan didn’t have him by the neck of his jacket, eric would be dead. 

“boys, that’s enough! both of you, my office now!” and kyle grunts angrily as stan drags him to the principal’s office, his green eyes narrowed as stan pushes him inside.

“why the hell did you stop me?” and kyle’s hissing now, his words in a tiny whisper now so only stan can hear them.

“because you broke your nose, dumbass.”

and kyle wonders why that matters as the principal walks in, whisking stan away as she grabs an ice pack, forcing kyle to sit in agony as she yells at the boys.


End file.
